Forgiveness
by Game Sorcerer
Summary: Goku and Vegeta find Broly in the Other World, but he's not their problem, it's his angry girlfriend who was killed by Vegeta long ago. She cannot forgive him, not even to save the universe from the evil Turles. Rated for violence and despair.Please R&R.


Okay, I hit some Writer's Block, so I'm revising my story. Chi Chi, Vegeta, and Goku are more in character this time.

Prologue

~Goku~

This is the story of how I learned Vegeta's personal history. I'd suggest you don't let children or the faint of heart watch this interview, because it's very heartbreaking. I'll start from the beginning.

"Goku, can you hear me?" a familiar voice called to me.

"King Kai, is that you?" I answered back.

"No, it's the queen of England. Of course it's me! Who else can speak to you through space?" King Kai asked with annoyance.

"Hehe, sorry. So how's it going? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong, but there's something I would like for you to see. I think it'll spark interest."

"Goku, are you speaking to King Kai? You know how I feel about you doing that at the table," Chi Chi said to me.

I was sitting with my family at the dinner table. Chi Chi sat on the opposite end from me while Gohan and his wife Videl sat to the left and Goten sat on the right. Chi Chi was glaring at me. "I'm sorry, Chi Chi. King Kai was just talking about something that might interest me. Hey, King Kai, can you contact me after we're done eating?"

"Sure thing, Goku," said King Kai.

"Hey, wait!" Goten shouted as he got up from his chair. "What's King Kai talking about? I wanna know!" he said excitedly.

"Now Goten," Chi Chi tried to reason. "We're having a nice dinner, I'm sure it can wait."

"Hey, I want to know too!" Videl said with an eager smile.

"Same here!" said Gohan. "Hey, King Kai, if you can hear us, we would like to know what's up!"

"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled annoyed.

King Kai spoke again, this time to everyone. "Well, I suppose if you're all eager, it wouldn't hurt. Alright, now listen closely. There are a few new residents to Grand Kai's planet. One of them is an old enemy of yours and the other is an old... um... aquaintance of Vegeta's. They've been training with Pikkon and are going to compete in in the next otherworld tournament. I think you'll want to meet them."

"The otherworld tournament, huh? That sounds interesting, but who are these people? If one of them was my enemy, would meeting him be a good idea?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Goku. He's dead. Even if he does start anything with you, he can be easily dealt with by the other competitors. If you're interested, feel free to bring your family. A word of warning though. Do NOT bring Vegeta with you. What ever you do, don't even TELL Vegeta where you're going!" King Kai made sure to put emphasis on those last two sentences.

"Umm, King Kai, Vegeta's right here," I said nervously.

Vegeta and Piccolo were both standing by the window. Piccolo spoke up. "I heard everything King Kai said about the tournament. The moment he mentioned a friend of Vegeta's, I told him and we came right over here."

It was Vegeta's turn to speak. "Listen very closely, North Kai. Whoever this person is, I'm going. I'm not about to pass the oppurtunity to meet a challenge."

King Kai tried frantically to reason with Vegeta. "No, Vegeta, you must listen! This is for your own good!"

"Enough blatherring! You can't change my mind! Kakarot, take me there right now!"

"You guys are free to go, but you can forget about desert, Goku," Chi Chi said sternly.

"Ahhh," I said dissappointed. "Okay guys. Gather around." I used my instant transmission to teleport myself, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Vegeta to King Kai's location. We were already on Grand Kai's planet. "Hey, King Kai!"

King Kai looked at me angrilly before he snapped. "Goku, I specifically told you to not bring VEGETA! Why do you never listen to me? ! Take him back this instant!"

~Vegeta~

Here, give me the microphone.

~Goku~

Hey, Vegeta, I'm talking!

~Vegeta~

Kakarot, this part is about me, so it's better if I tell it.

So after North Kai's little tantrum, I walked over and picked up North Kai from his shirt with one hand. I angrilly looked into his glasses. "Listen, old man. I already know it's Nappa. However strong he's gotten, I'm not letting him have the glory of winning this tournament!"

"Vegeta, how do you intend to stop him?" Kakarot asked me. "Only dead people are allowed to compete, they won't let you in."

"Wait, how do you even know if it's Nappa?" the Namekian asked.

"Well who else could it be?" Gohan asked. "Nappa was Vegeta's right hand after all."

"Exactly," I said. "As for your question, Kakarot, I'll just make sure Nappa isn't able to compete. North Kai, you will not stop me! Nappa is too much of a fool to deserve a champion's title!"

The kai was shaking in attempt to get out of my grip. "Will you just listen for one second? ! You have no idea what you're doing! It isn't Na-"

I dropped him onto the ground and he fell with a thud. "Kakarot, where's Pikkon? Chances are he's still with Nappa and that other fighter."

Kakarot closed his eyes for a moment. "His energy reading is this way. I think you should listen to King Kai, Vegeta, but I know that there's nothing I can say that will convince you. I could just refuse to help, but then you'd just search the place on your own. I may as well make sure you learn your listen. Follow me." Kakarot began running down a concrete path while the rest of us followed right behind.

We passed quite a few fighters, going through very rigorous training. "To think that these guys are still trying to get stronger even in death. Talk about dedication," I said with a bit of interest.

All of us stopped dead in our tracks after a few minutes. There was Pikkon, sparring near two trees. His partner was a tall man with black hair, white pants, a red belt, a necklace, and no shirt. "BROLY!" We all screamed in surprise.

Pikkon and Broly stopped their fighting and faced us. "If it isn't Goku and his friends. Good to see you," Pikkon said.

Broly looked at us, his eyes taking turns looking at each person. He didn't seem to be angry... more like interested. "Oh, it's you."

Kakarot stuttered. "P-P-Pikkon... you're sparring with B-B-Broly? But I thought... Broly I thought you were were in Hell!"

I stepped back a little bit, not sure of what to do. I still felt a bit of fear in his presence. "Just what's going on here?"

"Not this guy again!" said Videl.

"Goten, get ready!" said Gohan.

"You got it, bro!"

"Just wait one moment!" Broly said impatiently.

Pikkon spoke up. "Everyone, Broly's reformed. Please listen. A few months ago, when Goku was still dead, Broly started causing trouble in Hell. Goku and I were tasked with calming Broly down, but Goku was too busy eating with North Kai's monkey Bubbles." We all stopped to glare at Kakarot. "I wound up having to fight Broly alone, and ended up knocking him into the spirit-cleansing tank. Broly got stuck in the tank and wound up getting all of the hatred and anger washed out of his heart. After that, he apologized and actually fixed whatever damage he did to Hell. King Yemma saw this and offered to send Broly to Heaven."

"It's true," said Broly. "My sanity returned as well with that incident. Kakarot, I no longer feel any hatred towards you, in fact I don't even remember why I hated you to begin with. I'm... sorry."

Kakarot gave Broly a puzzled look. "Well, you sound genuine. More genuine than Frieza and Raditz ever did. I guess I can forgive you as long as you mean it." Videl, Goten, Gohan, and myself all smacked ourselves in the foreheads due to Kakarot's easilly forgiving nature. "So Pikkon, King Kai said there were two people sparring with you. An old enemy of mine, aka Broly, and an old aquantance of Vegeta's. So where's Nappa?"

"I don't know any Nappa. The only two people I've been training with are Broly and his girlfriend," said Pikkon.

"Wait, Broly has a girlfriend?" Kakarot asked in surprise.

"Some people find love in the weirdest places," said Videl.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you any females who could be considered aquantances?" Gohan asked me.

I put my hand to my chin and thought for a second. "Female aquantances, female aquantances... North Kai said for me to not go near her... The only one I can think of is... is..." That's when I realized who it was. My mouth opened wide in shock. "Oh dear God... Not her..."

"Here she comes now," said Broly. He pointed to our left and we all turned to see.

I felt myself fill with dread as I saw her. No more than fifty feet from us and walking closer, was a female anthropomorphic wolf. She had light grey fur with white fur on her hands, paws, neck, chin, ears, and the underside of her tail. She had two very large spotted owl wings sprouting from her back, and four gills on each side of her neck. Her dark grey spikey hair fell to her knees in a similar fashion as Raditz's, but with two bangs in front her face, the left one slightly longer. She was dressed in red armor that covered her chest, shoulders, and the top of her legs like a pair a shorts. She was also wearing red shin guards and a crotch guard. The cloth holding the armor together was khaki-colored. Because of her paws, she didn't wear any shoes. She was slightly taller than me, but not as tall as Kakarot. As she drew closer, I could see her cloudy blind eyes. I thought it was strange that even in death she was blind. She walked right past us and up to Broly. "Hey, there, love. Miss me?" She hugged his arm.

"Of course," Broly leaned down and nuzzled her head. Seeing Broly act all lovey dovey made me want to puke, but I took advantage of the girl's blindness to try and sneak away.

"Baby? I smell some people around here. Do we have visitors? One of them smells... familiar," she asked curiously, sniffing the air.

Kakarot, have I ever mentioned I hate you?'

~Goku~

Oh, come on, Vegeta, let it go.

~Vegeta~

Kakarot, being the idiot he is, loudly exclaimed, "Hiya, I'm Goku! I'm King Kai's student! The guy you're smelling must be Vegeta. He's right over there, trying to tiptoe away!"

Get your censor ready. I angrilly yelled at the top of my lungs, "***DAMMIT, KAKAROT!" I instantly put my hands over my mouth in surprise.

"Vegeta?" The woman looked in my direction and growled. "I knew I smelled you!" She bared her teeth and extended her wings completely. Her tail rised up and her head lowered. She brought her claws out.

"No, Kalifilak, wait!" I tried to reason with her to no avail.

"I've waited fifteen years for this!" Kalifilak lunged towards me at full speed.


End file.
